bakugan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossed Wing Helios
Helios is an Aquos Crossed Wing Helios from Vestal in Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. He is Bryce Bowman's Bakugan Guardian. Appearance His ball form looks exactly like Infinity Helios'. His Bakugan Form looks like Infinity Helios but with four large wings in an “X” pattern on his back. Helios Ball.png|Helios in opened Ball Form BMK Helios Standing.png|Helios Standing on a Gate Card Description Helios is a very powerful Bakugan who knows it. He's not likely to back down from any fight, especially with Bryce battling along side him. He trusts Bryce in a way that can only be described as pure insanity. He fights without mercy, but is actually very compassionate with friends, much like his Partner. While on the field, he unleashes devastating attacks with incredible force. Off the field, he jokes around more and is fairly laid back. Battle Details Current Power Level: 1200g Ability Cards *''Depth Quasar'' (Death Quasar) - Helios fires a powerful beam of water and blue energy from his mouth that forces him backward. **Transfer 750g and transfer 750g on impact. **Added effect on Character Card: +200g on each impact. **Tier 5 Ability *''Helios Striker'' — Helios sends a shockwave of water out in all directions, then fires a beam of blue energy from his mouth. **Tier 3 Block **Transfer 500g **Tier 4 Ability *''X-Wing Metallica'' - Helios’ wings become coated in silvery metal and spark with blue electricity. **Transfer G-Power gained by an opponent’s Ability. **Tier varies based on the opponent’s Ability. *''Infinity Buster'' - Helios generates a ball of blue energy in between his hands and fires it. The beam of energy splits and the multiple beams strike one after the other. **Transfer 400g **Tier 3 Ability *''Ragnorök Cannon'' - Helios charges energy in front of him and fires a beam of blue and black energy. **-300g **+400g **Tier 3 Ability *''Burst Stream'' - Helios fires a beam of water from his mouth. **-400g **Tier 2 Ability *''Metal Quasar'' - Helios fires a blast of water and silvery energy from his mouth. **+300g **Tier 1 Ability *''Farnum Cannon'' - Helios fires a blast of blue energy. **-300g **Tier 1 Ability *''Infinity Rumble'' - Helios glows blue, his speed and agility greatly increase, helping him avoid most attacks. **Tier 3 Dodge (Helios can easily dodge an opponent's Tier 3 Ability with a chance to dodge future Abilities {1/X where X = Number of abilities dodged} and a small chance to dodge more powerful Abilities) *''Infinity Screen'' - Helios creates a solid barrier of energy with his hand. **Tier 4 Shield **+300g *''Metal Breakthrough'' - Helios’ entire body becomes covered in silvery metal. **+400g **-500g **Tier 3 Ability Gate Cards *Character Cross Helios (Character) *Evolution Merge (Command) - The Power Level of the Lower Evolved Bakugan is transfered to the Higher Evolved Bakugan Support BakuNano *Silver Bombaplode - Bombaplode Destruction Mobile Assault *Aquos Zoompha - Zoom Gunner Battle Suit *Aquos Doomtronic - Doom Cannon Mechtogan *Aquos Slynix (Pronounced "slincks" as opposed to "Sly-nix")